


Just Guys Being Dudes

by dicktrickle



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Bottom Hanzo Shimada, Friends With Benefits, Lúcio instigates McCree lol, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Sex Toys, Symbiotic Relationship, Top Jesse McCree, ask to tag, discussions of advanced math, masturbation trick: the stranger, masturbrotion, to the extreme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9179104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dicktrickle/pseuds/dicktrickle
Summary: Everyone and their mothers thought they were dating. Jesse and Hanzo deny this exhaustively. What they do during their weekly study sessions is between the two of them and no one else.





	1. Study/Nutty buddies

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been haunting me for m o n t h s  
> Enjoy!  
> Special thanks to @_koru_ru on twitter for beta-ing! <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people smoke or chew sunflower seeds to take the edge off of studying. Hanzo and Jesse do something else entirely.

They weren’t dating. To their friends, they weren’t even acquaintances. Just two people in the same school, in the same general branch of education (Humanities) who shared the same GEs.

But neither of the two could explain why they were often seen in the same areas at the same time, even when everyone knew their drastically different schedules. Why they indiscreetly brought each other small gifts, an extra pencil on exam day, a saved seat at the front of the lecture hall whenever Hanzo had a killer headache--  _ and just how could Jesse have known that?  _

The secret smiles, their friends could take at face value. The obvious whispers were tolerated. The completely out of place meetings between the two regardless of any other commitments were easily stomached.

What their friends could not stand was the denial deeply embedded in the two about the nature of their relationship.

“What are you guys doing for your anniversary? 5 months is a pretty big deal, you know.”

Lúcio barely missed the fry tossed in his direction, laughing all the while at Jesse’s expression.

“We’re  _ not _ dating,” he said with a gruff, taking another fry and jabbing it towards his friend. “I don’t know what’s gotten in all y’all’s heads to be pestering me like this.” He resumed eating, looking over some notes for his next class.

“Uhhhhhh huh, then explain why he’s blowing up your phone.” Lúcio looked up from said phone, cheshire grin overtaking his face as he noticed 3 texts and 2 missed calls from-- “And why did you put him in your phone as  _ Hanners _ ?” 

Jesse all but yanked the phone out of his friend’s hands, rolling his eyes at his childish antics. Quickly reading the texts, Jesse focused on typing out his reply while answering his friend. “What’s it to ya anyway? What  _ I  _ do with  _ my _ phone is none of your--”

A phone call interrupted him. From none other than  _ Hanners _ .

“Your boyfriend’s calling you.” If smug had a voice, it would be Lúcio’s.

Jesse released a deep sigh, “He’s not my boyfriend,” before he answered the call with a simple “Hi, hon.”

“ _ Hon _ ?” The sneer on his face was shit-eating, so much so Jesse could swear he could smell it from where he sat.

Jesse swatted out at Lúcio, teeth grit and words hissed as he listened to Hanzo on the other end of the phone. “Yeah, I got the notes here. Yup,” the ‘p’ popped loudly from his lips, eyes looking anywhere but at his friend. “Nah, I’m just here with Lúcio, nothin’-- hmm? Yeah, course. Nnkay.”

Jesse abruptly stood up, gathered his things and stuffed his face with the last of his fries. “Are you--? Ah, gotcha. See you then.” Tossing his notes in his bag, McCree shoved his phone in his pocket, about to head out.

“Off to get your freak on, Jess?” Lúcio at least had the decency to flinch when McCree snagged his fry boat off the table.

“Grow up, Lúc, class is starting,” Jesse downed the last crumbs from the boat before walking off, tossing his trash into the can on his way.

“Riiiight, sure Jesse. Hey! Just do me a favor!” Jesse turned around but continued walking, raising his arm to signal he was listening. “Wear a condom, all right!” He laughed loudly when Jesse responded with nothing but a middle finger in his direction, hurrying out faster to avoid the stares from the other students in the quad.

Lúcio kept laughing to himself even as he lost sight of Jesse, until a thought suddenly occurred to him. “Wait a… Jesse doesn’t have class on Tuesdays…”

\-----

“And he kept  _ insisting _ he was right, wouldn’t let me hear the end of it, that one.” Jesse looked up from his notes, back and neck craning from his position on the floor, and looked towards Hanzo, seated in his own chair at his desk. He caught Hanzo’s small smile, the gentle laugh that left his lips. 

“Genji won’t stop harassing me as well, says I’m keeping things from ‘his dear sweet brother’.” Hanzo shook his head at the thought. “There isn’t an ounce of sweet in him, the little devil.” Hanzo looked over at Jesse then, noticing him staring back, abandoning his studies for the time being. “Do we have the quiz tomorrow or Monday?”

“Monday, I think, we haven’t covered most of the material we were supposed to yet,” Jesse rolled onto his back then, smoothly hefting himself up into a sitting position. Hands outstretched over his knees, he couldn’t help but laugh at their previous topic of conversation. “...Really though, us. Dating. That’ll be the day.” He stood up to head to the bathroom, removing his shirt and throwing it to the ground. He emerged minutes later, completely nude, and made his way to the bed, joining an already nude Hanzo.

Surrounding Hanzo were sex toys and bottles of lube, one of each for the both of them. Jesse grabbed himself and began stroking quickly, bringing himself to full hardness in seconds. Beside him, he watched as Hanzo reached between his legs, down and under, pulling the small plug from his hole with relative ease. He sighed contentedly, a sigh of relief, fingers remaining around his puffy rim, as his other hand grabbed the lube to recoat his fingers and finger himself anew.

Jesse watched the scene before him in awe, fisting himself languidly, in no rush to cum. He waited until Hanzo was sufficiently stretched, by his own standards, before he reached for his own bottle of lube, slicking himself up. Hanzo looked up at him then, nodding softly while moving closer to the other, making a grab for the vibrator on the bed. At the same time, Jesse grabbed his cock sleeve, slipping it over himself and lying back on the bed. 

He fucked himself with the sleeve, watching as Hanzo slowly inserted the large toy into his hole, struggling with the girth, hips canting to ease the slide. Hanzo’s hips swirled, short abrupt movements meant to pull the toy deeper within himself, unknowingly mesmerizing Jesse with the movements. Toy finally settled, Hanzo locked eyes with Jesse, who nodded in turn, hand beckoning him closer.

He crawled forward, knees scraping gently across the bed spread before swinging a leg over Jesse’s stomach, sitting himself atop Jesse’s stomach, one hand wrapped around his own hard dick, the other gripping the vibrator’s remote. Their eyes remained locked until he lowered himself completely on the vibe, turning it on, head tossed back and moaning.

Neither knew when this…activity started, or even why. They had slipped into this so often, it became routine during their weekly review sessions. Neither considered it anything more than blowing off steam, however. They certainly were not attracted to each other, nor needed the other to get off… but there was something tempting about sharing the moment with another person. An addiction that befell the pair that neither could understand, but continued to crave. 

Jesse looked up from beneath his lashes to gaze at Hanzo, watching him getting lost to the throes of pleasure he set for himself, grounding down slightly against the planes of Jesse’s taut stomach to force the toy in harder, rougher. Aside from his hand, Jesse stayed almost perfectly still, offering no help to his… partner? Fuck buddy? Whatever they were to each other, there was no deeper connection, no attachment; the only goal from the set up being the shared desire to get off, and get off hard.

And both were content with the arrangement, if their interest for more weekly meetings was anything to go by.

\------

[Aftermath]

“Why do we even need to take the Calc series? I thought north campus was everything  _ except _ the hard sciences.”

“They are, Jesse, but we’re not exempt from our general ed courses-- you have a little something in your…” Hanzo reached out to Jesse’s hair, rubbing off a bead of--

“Oops… guess I must have missed a spot…”

Hanzo shrugged, and slid his finger into his mouth. “No big deal. Now explain the Mean Value Theorem one more time.”

Jesse didn’t hear him, however, over the sound of a million warning bells telling him he was, in fact, attracted to his classmate.

He shook his head at the thought, paying the sudden eruption of butterflies in his stomach no mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Talk to me on [tumblr!](https://squelchsquelch.tumblr.com)
> 
> Talk to me on [twitter!](https://www.twitter.com/invizidick)
> 
> Consider supporting me and my cats! Links in my bio!
> 
> AND LOOK AT THE WONDERFUL [PIECE](http://kingrepulsive.tumblr.com/post/157441671943/feelin-down-whats-better-than-drawing-just-guys) kingrepulsive MADE FOR THIS~!! AHHHH!!!


	2. Beef Jerking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After crossing some small, unspoken line, Jesse has a big revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's to you, 3 people who subscribed to a (now former) oneshot. I've been there too.

The bed groaned from their combined weight, the springs creaking under the constant movements of the two, vigorous sounds of skin slapping against skin bouncing off the walls.

Their knees knocked against the side of the bed, bodies bent forward across its span. Hanzo’s arms quivered from beneath him, holding up not only his weight, but Jesse’s as well. His hair hung carelessly down the sides of his face, pulled to one side to ease his breathing, air coming into his mouth in heaving gasps, sweat glistening across his face and back, shining brightly in the light.

Jesse could not get enough of it.

Hunching over, Jesse pushed his face as close to Hanzo’s neck as he could without disturbing the scene before him. Lungfuls of air made their way into his open mouth, the resulting pants puffing out against the shell of Hanzo’s ear, moving a few loose strands to and fro to the rhythm of their movements. Hanzo shook his head against the feeling, diving down to bury his face into the crook of his neck. Jesse pulled back at the motion, head hung above Hanzo’s nape, hovering.

Despite their close proximity, the flesh light between Hanzo’s legs began to slip, causing him to buck back harder against Jesse in an attempt to resettle it. The sudden movements and the force behind them threw Jesse off balance, meeting Hanzo’s thrusts just as hard, pushing the vibrator into Hanzo, up to its flared base. One of Jesse’s hands flew to grab Hanzo’s chest, a simple move to steady the other, to bring Hanzo back into the rhythm they had previously set, realign after their small blunder.

Hanzo’s guttural moan breaking through the cacophony of sounds caught Jesse completely off guard.

Quickly, Jesse removed his hand from Hanzo’s chest, attempting to backtrack from that invisible, silent line of their trysts: no intimate contact, hands kept to themselves. Before his hand could travel far, Hanzo let out a small grunt-- one of disapproval and not pleasure. Warily, Jesse placed his hand back onto Hanzo’s chest, fingers timidly brushing over a perked nipple, cautious and reserved.

Though small, the movement brought out a quiet whimper from Hanzo, chest heaving outward, pushing more of his pec into Jesse’s hand. A contented “ _Oh…”_ bled into the air, his neck extending in a graceful arch backwards-- close, growing ever closer towards Jesse.

Jesse buried his face in Hanzo’s hair, gulping down the scent of pine and spice and something purely _Hanzo_. In his distractions, he failed to notice his other hand moving to grab the other pec, only noticing when Hanzo laid his head back against Jesse’s shoulder, chest pressed forward, flush against Jesse’s large hands.

They continued in that way, growing ever closer with every thrust.

 

* * *

 

 “Why are we here.”

“Jesse, you can’t complain about it every--”

“ _Why_ do we have to come out here. Every. Single. _Day_.” Kicking a mound of fallen leaves, Jesse circled around a concentrating Lúcio, getting a look at his submission piece for their class’s daily exercise. “That’s really nice Lúc, I didn’t know you had a thing for the turret.”

“‘ _I didn’t know you had a thing for the turret_ ’, shut up Jess, you need to start on yours if you want a good grade.”

Chastised, Jesse took a step back, a fake look of hurt crossing his features. “ _Well!_ ” He gasped, “Why I never! I’ll just take my pleasant presence elsewhere, good day to you, _sir_!” Jesse turned on a dime, brusquely walking away from Lúcio’s soft chuckles, scanning the courtyard for his own project proposal. He came up empty, having spent the better part of the quarter in this very courtyard, studying these very statues, familiarizing himself with each one. He walked the perimeter regardless, in search of a novel idea, a new angle he may have overlooked, something  _worth_ capturing.

A flash of gold and blue on the horizon caught his eye.

There, in the distance, was Hanzo, walking out of the Research Library towards the Waffle building, en route to his next class. He seemed hurried, by Jesse’s guess, if his awkward jog was any indication. Jesse smiled as he pulled out his phone, snapping a quick photo before sending out a small text to--

Hanzo stopped abruptly, pulling out his phone, smiling down at the message before searching for the sender, a quick spin to the left before seeing Jesse poorly hidden behind a statue. They exchanged small waves as Hanzo continued walking to his class, a little quicker now after their small aside. Jesse watched him go, fiddling with his phone, as an idea struck him.

He ran back to Lúcio at top speed, collecting his thoughts and his breath. “Lúc!” Jesse gasped, making to grab the stitch forming on his side, “Lúc, the project-- it said we had to pick _something_ in the courtyard, yeah? Not ‘pick a statue’?”

He watched Lúcio continue to work, pencil synchronized with his eyes, sketching and scaling the statue in perfect sync. Lúcio barely looked his way, a nod in Jesse’s direction the only indication he had listened. “Yeah, it’s-- hm… that’s what the assignment was, Jess. Why?”

Jesse turned back towards where Hanzo had disappeared to, phone heavy in his hands. A vision appeared in his mind, one he knew would be his best work yet. “No reason. Thanks.”

 

* * *

 

McCree clicked through page after page of results, finding nothing to his liking. He groaned uneasily, the feeling in his hand growing less numb and more uncomfortable as time passed on, but he continued to search for a suitable video to jerk off to. His hand throbbed from under his leg, reminding him of more pressing matters. Frustrated, he closed the laptop and fell back onto his bed, languidly drawing circles through his happy trail. Closing his eyes, he pulled his arm out from under him, a small grimace settling over his face as he flexed his fingers-- and felt nothing. Before the sensation could begin to return, he placed his numb hand over the hard line of his dick, giving it a squeeze. He once again felt nothing in his hand, but felt pleasure erupt from his cock, doubled by the illusion of another’s hand stroking him.

Free arm strewn across his face, he felt a pull on the foreskin, a quick tug that exposed the head while a thumb pressed into the hole, smearing the beads of precome to ease the strokes. Jesse bit his lip, enjoying the enhanced, if disembodied, touches he gave himself, letting his mind wander to find a fitting image to cum to.

Images flooded his mind: Last month’s centerfold, the one wearing a little witch themed nightie. _Wrong_. His last hook up, the one who had an impossible hourglass figure, tits pushed up to her chin, ass like no tomorrow. _Wrong_. That actor’s dick from that sex addict movie, _he was hung--_

 _Wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong._ Every image that flitted through his mind unsettled him, something akin to shame, to unease, to _guilt_ coiling in his chest, tripping him and his desires, pushing him to stop before he-- _Before I what?_ The grip on his cock loosened, but kept at its pace. He exhaled sharply, jerking himself with absentminded strokes as his mind began to wander. _Am I forgetting to do something? I could swear I’ve finished all my assignments already, or else Hanzo would have_ \--

Hanzo. Hanzo wearing those fitted joggers that hugged every inch of his legs, from his delicate ankles to his powerful thighs. Hanzo sitting astride him, cheeks pink and eyes glazed over as he found purchase on Jesse’s stomach to grind his toy further into himself, the perfect angle making him sing. Hanzo after a long day, glasses atop his nose and hair _pulled back into a thick ponytail._

Without realizing, Jesse had fisted himself to complete hardness, precome oozing from the tip in waves, literal _seconds_ away from completion. Fire coursed through his arm, the abrupt movements beckoning feeling to return faster and faster. Before all feeling could return, one final thought pushed to the forefront of his mind, a minuscule detail that all but shoved him over the edge: _Hanzo that last time he slept over and had to wear my shirt_.

Although his arm blocked out all light, Jesse knew his vision had blacked out from the force of his orgasm. His rapidly beating heart thudded in his chest, each beat pulling him back from the reaches of what could have been the most intense orgasm of Jesse’s life.

His breathing slowly regained to its normal flow, and as he uncovered his eyes, Jesse squinted in the bright light of the room, unable to stop the epiphany from forming, already knowing he was doomed before it fully manifested.

“... **_Fuck_**.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favorite project! And I've been haunted with ideas for a continuation and, voilà! This was born. 
> 
> Third and final chapter will be uploaded on Wednesday!
> 
> Consider supporting me and my cats! Links on my profile :p


	3. Bro's Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse gets advice on how to advance in his feelings. He takes an unorthodox approach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S STILL WEDNESDAY IN HAWAI'I SO I'M TECHNICALLY NOT LATE [I say, in California orz. Forgive the tardiness, today was a hell of a day Dx]
> 
> I hope you enjoy! <3

“You can’t keep hiding behind the menu, you know. You called me out here for a reason, might as well spill now,” Genji’s unamused voice pierced through Jesse’s menu, Jesse indeed angling the paper in a way to block any attempt Genji made to try to look at him head on. “Will you-- stop! Hiding and look at me! Jesse!” Genji, fed up with his friend’s childish antics, swatted the menu out of Jesse’s hands and held eye contact, irritation a plain sight on his face. “Now. Can you nut up and tell me what issue you have with my brother so I can go back to my work and you to your boyfriend?”

The passing waitress placed their drinks on the table, walking away with a small “Tell me if you like it!” and a wink aimed at Jesse, who steadfastly paid her no mind, muttering a quiet “Thanks” in response. Genji watched the entire exchange with a raised brow, questions begging to fall from his lips.

“Genji, can you keep a secret?” Of all the words in the world he could have used, Genji had never before thought to use the word “defeated” to describe Jesse McCree. And yet here he was, tucked away in a dim corner of Genji’s workplace, cowering behind a flimsy menu in a poor attempt to avoid his issues.

Clicking his tongue, Genji broke his stare, pulling out his phone to give Jesse some breathing room, taking the pressure off without leaving him. “If it’s juicy, no. If it’s serious, then yes.” He looked up at other, taking a sip of his tea before continuing. “Am I right to assume it’s about brother dearest?”

A blush settled on Jesse’s cheeks, his attention suddenly focused on the tea in front of him. A minute nod gave Genji his answer.

“Then you have my word that I’ll keep your secret. So please, whenever you’re ready.”

With a newfound resolution, Jesse brought his focus to Genji, a quick swallow passing before he finally muttered, “I have a crush on Hanzo.” And before Genji could finish schooling his expression with indifference, he finished with, “And I think I’m already in love with him.”

They sat in relative silence for a few moments, the hustle and bustle of the tea shop the only noise between them. Confusion clouded Genji’s face, head tilting forward in anticipation for Jesse to continue. When it became apparent Jesse had finished, Genji spoke. “Um. Okay. Usually secrets involve things that aren’t already known. Am I missing something here?”

“‘Aren’t already known’, what are you talking about? I’m trying to tell you that I have a crush. On Hanzo.”

“Jesse, everyone and their mothers know you guys are ‘secretly’ dating. Frankly, the secret part is getting annoying.” He rolled his eyes when Jesse pulled a scandalized face at the news. “You can’t be ser-- Jesse. Be totally and completely honest with me. Are you, or are you not, currently dating my brother?”

“No! God, why does everybody say that?!”

“I don’t know, Jesse, maybe because you guys are constantly eye fucking and doing very coupley romantic things? Those hiking trips, the sleepovers --yes I know about the sleepovers, hush-- dropping off food for one another during class and study breaks? Is none of this ringing a bell?” Based on Jesse’s confused look, Genji hazarded a guess that no, none of that had ever crossed through Jesse McCree’s mind as remotely couple-like. “Are you fucking with me right now? You guys are seriously not dating?” Another vacant look passed through Jesse’s face before he shook his head in response. “Well, fuck.”

“...People really believe we’re together? Like, together together?”

“Yes, we do. I’m not sure about anyone else, but I always thought this little stint was some weird sort of… public foreplay or some shit, I don’t know! You’re both so quiet about the other, it was hard to weasel anything out of Hanzo, too.” Shaking his head, he pressed on, “I’m getting the feeling that, despite your ‘totally not dating’ status, you guys are _involved_ in some way? And don’t pull some excuse like ‘ _oh, we’re just two buddies being bros_ ’ or whatever.”

Jesse’s blush returned with a vengeance, pink coloring the very tip of his nose. His vision swam with glimpses of previous _activities._ Before he could get lost in the flood of memories, Genji’s hand settled on his cheek, distracting him from his fantasies-- _Memories!_

“Jeez, any redder and I could cook an egg on your face. Don’t strain yourself, I think this is answer enough.” Genji leaned back against his chair, looking between Jesse and his drink. “So. What are you planning on doing about it?”

“I… I’m not sure. I don’t, want to get into it, _please don’t ask me to_ , but. We’re pretty. Already… Involved.” His voice wavered from embarrassment, the red in his face slowly but surely spreading down his neck. “What do you think I should do? Should I tell him?”

Time froze while Jesse waited for a response. He got it when Genji’s eyebrows disappeared into his hat, followed by a loud, thoroughly beaten sigh.

“ _Yes_ , Jesse, I strongly suggest-- no, urge you to tell him how you feel. Put us all out of misery,” he all but grumbled to himself. Heaving another sigh, he asked, “Do you have any idea how you’re going to do it?”

Jesse shook his head, an eager look passing through his face when Genji returned to face him. “What should I do? Start at square one? This is just so--” One of Genji’s coworkers interrupted him, shouting a warning for the end of his break. Jesse looked up, panicked when he heard Genji’s chair skid out from under the table, the other stretching as he stood. “Genji! Buddy, you can’t leave me like this!”

“Jesse! You got this under control! And also, _ew_ , I do _not_ want to be directly involved in this. Start at square one, buy chocolates, flowers, gifts you know he’d like-- just, just get to it!” Before Jesse could ask for more advice, Genji disappeared, leaving him staring at the swinging doors.

Jesse sat at the table for a few minutes longer, mulling over the things Genji had said. One phrase in particular stuck out above all else: _buy gifts you know he’d like_. Standing up suddenly, Jesse raced to the door, pulling out his phone as he went. If he was going to buy Hanzo gifts, he’d buy the _perfect_ gifts he knew he’d like.

 

 

* * *

 

“Well, that was a wonderful, if impromptu, beach visit,” Hanzo chuckled, walking in step with Jesse on their way to their dorm.

“See? I told you the Palisades were something else. And you wanted to stick to the pier,” Jesse clapped Hanzo’s back, hand lingering a few seconds too long to be casual. Thankfully, Hanzo continued to laugh, seemingly missing the long graze.

They trudged up the Walk, waiting to cross the street when Jesse spoke again. “Hey Han, would you mind coming up to my room for a bit? I have something to show you.” Although his voice remained even, his heart raced, mind reeling from the anticipated answer.

Hanzo nodded, moving subtly closer to Jesse’s side. “Of course. Can I get a small hint?” He purred, leaning up to drape his arm over Jesse’s shoulder, mouth closer to Jesse’s ear.

Jesse chuckled nervously, running a hand through his hair before he answered. “And ruin the surprise? I don’t think so, hon.” Once inside the residence hall, they quickly made their way to the single dorm, Jesse stopping Hanzo before he could put the code in for entry. “Han, do me a favor and… close your eyes for a moment? Please?”

Raising his brow, Hanzo complied, closing his eyes as Jesse opened the door. Reaching out, Jesse led Hanzo into the center of the room, sitting him down in the study chair as he set out the gifts. Steeling his nerves, Jesse moved to stand behind Hanzo, and took in a deep breath, counting to five. _It’s now or never, here we go_. “You can open your eyes now, hon.”

Jesse gaged Hanzo’s reaction as he slowly opened his eyes, facing forward away from Jesse’s voice to look at the items placed on the bed before him. He watched as Hanzo took in the scene: the vase full of snapdragons set on his side table; various king size candy bars scattered across the bed; a bottle of wine sitting in a bucket of ice on the floor.

Hanzo sat motionless for a few moments, mouth agape but face stoic, slowly turning to face Jesse, stopping in his tracks when he saw--

“W-what?” There, standing behind him, stood Jesse, hands full with a bouquet of-- “A bouquet of… _dildos?_ ” At this, Jesse stepped forward, in front of Hanzo but just out of reach, and presented the gift in his arms.

Taking in a deep, long breath of air, Jesse began. “Hanzo, hon. I like you. And I mean, I really like you. I find myself thinkin’ of you at all hours of the day. I… I always want to see you happy, and if that means buyin’ your food or bringin’ you aspirin after your class, m’always more than happy to deliver. Do you remember that time we went to the botanical gardens?” Here Hanzo expelled a small laugh, a tiny smile cracking his stoic façade. “And we got lost in there for two hours, but neither one of us minded?” Jesse laughed as well, eyes crinkling with mirth, mirroring Hanzo’s own. “I’m getting ahead of myself here. But… Hanzo, I really like you. And I know we’ve… done things together, but we’re not _together_ , and I guess. I just- I want to change that, if--. If you feel that way, too.” He lost momentum with that final sentence, hands beginning to shake as he waited out Hanzo’s reply.

A faint blush had spread across Hanzo’s cheekbones, his eyes hardened yet wet, as he stared directly at the bouquet before him. “...A bouquet of _dildos_?”

 _This is starting to feel like a bad idea…_ “Um, yes? I remember you had your eyes on these models. A few months back? They were- they were in your favorite color, I remembered that.” The bouquet lowered, causing Hanzo to look up at Jesse, an undeniably tense air sitting between the two.

“Rose gold…” Hanzo reached out to take the arrangement from Jesse, noticing his struggle in holding it. It sat in his lap while he looked back up at Jesse standing nervously before him. “Jesse… I--”

“You don’t have to answer now! I just, wanted to tell you how I felt. It’s been a long time coming and I needed to tell you. You can take your time, hon-- Hanzo. No problem.” Jesse had expected Hanzo to stew over his confession, think upon it for a few minutes. What he had not anticipated was Hanzo calmly, steadily gathering his gifts and walking out of the dorm, quietly bidding Jesse a good night.

Head in his hands, Jesse could do nothing more than mutter to himself. “... **_Fuck_ **.”

 

* * *

 

 

Jesse fumbled through his next day’s classes. All day, intrusive thoughts of Hanzo plagued him. _What if_ ’s and _what now_ ’s hounded him at every turn, his friendship on the line.  _And for what? Did I really fuck up a good thing?_

He shouldered his door open, sluggishly dragging himself across the threshold towards the closet, undressing to start his depression nap and self reflection in peace. He did not expect to be interrupted by a small cough coming from his bed.

He spun around quickly, pulling his shirt back down over his chest as he looked for the intruder. He froze when he recognized the silhouette on his bed.

There, in the middle of the bed sat Hanzo, surrounded with gifts of his own. A recently released, particularly _expensive_ model of a cock sleeve lay to Hanzo’s left, a handful of lube bottles scattered around it. Hanzo himself held a plant tray housing succulents in his lap, a small bow decorating one side. When Jesse tore his eyes away from the plants and gifts, he noticed a crucial detail he had initially miss.

“Oh…” He was naked. Sitting in the middle of Jesse’s bed, Hanzo was naked, surrounded by gifts meant for Jesse. The implications hit Jesse like a ton of bricks. “ _Oh.”_

A nervous laugh escaped Hanzo. “Hey,” he said, beckoning Jesse closer to him. He continued when Jesse took a few steps forward. “I wanted to say I’m sorry for running out like that yesterday. I will admit I was, well, I was caught off guard. Completely. Especially by the… bouquet.” He quickly saved himself after he noticed Jesse’s eyes lower, a look of guilt settling over him. “I loved it, really! You were right about everything, as well. I had been looking at that exact set a while ago, in that same color, my favorite color. I supposed I was caught off guard by… your thoughtfulness, and the fact that you remembered something like that.”

A grumble came from Jesse’s direction, prompting Hanzo to lean towards him to hear him better. “... I just remember that you looked so excited. It’s hard to forget that smile, and what causes it.”

They both averted their gaze at the same time. Jesse broke the silence first. “Is this you telling me what I think you’re telling me? I just want to make sure, I honestly don’t think I can handle any more curveballs this week.” He took another step forward, thighs now touching the edge of the bed, looming over Hanzo’s figure.

Placing the plant bed to the side, Hanzo straightened himself fully, arms reaching out to grab Jesse’s. “Yes,” he responded, pulling Jesse down to eye level. “If you haven’t changed your mind, then yes.”

“Hon, you know I’d never change my mind about you.” Pushing the bottles aside, Jesse sat, huddling in close when he noticed Hanzo shivering. “So. Uh, are you part of this gift basket?” He narrowly missed a hand swatting at him, laughter coming from them both. When they settled, Jesse grabbed the cock sleeve, giving it his full attention. “Huh, it’s the same color as yours. Figured we’d match?” Jesse did not miss the playful shove this time around.

Resolution settled over them, sitting alone on Jesse’s bed. They leaned closer, pulled together by the same force, stopping briefly when their noses brushed. They saw nothing but admiration in the other’s eyes, a comfortable warmth in their half-lidded gaze.

They kissed for the first time, alone in Jesse’s room, surrounded by sex toys. Neither would have had it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I waited soooooo long to use that chapter title, you guys have no idea.
> 
> WHAT A RUSH! When I first started with this idea, I thought it was so weird?? And didn't really think it'd be well received. And I know I say (and know) that I write for myself and people liking my stuff is like having cake, and getting more cake, but it means so so so sooooo much to me that so many people liked this fic. Like, I can go on, but there is a character limit lol
> 
> But anyway! You'll have noticed by now it says out of 4 chapters. That's not a typo, I do plan on writing a 4th chapter! An epilogue to sate all your needs!
> 
> I really hope you all enjoyed this! I enjoyed writing this [it veered WAY off my comfort zone and path] and I would really love to know your thoughts on this!
> 
> I LOVE YOU ALL, MARTA
> 
> -dicky
> 
> [Um. These are real places I left intentionally vague?? You're all welcome to guess where this primarily takes place!]


	4. A Meaty Finish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Although they had seen each other at their most explicit, they had never seen each other in their most intimate. Until now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow this ended up being the longest chapter ;;  
> Posting without a thorough proofread, I will get to it tomorrow when I'm not bone tired x_x! Let me know if you find any mistakes or inconsistencies!  
> Happy reading!  
> Enjoy~

A stray squirrel streaked across the lawn by Janss Steps. Overhead, birds sang throughout the sun drenched trees. Students lounged in groups, basking in the sun, studying for finals be damned. Nestled under a shady tree, Jesse and Hanzo reclined on an inflatable cushion, each with notes in their hands and a drink at their sides.

“Do you ever find yourself wishing they were still in denial?” Genji passed Lúcio a fry, discreetly watching the new couple from their perch near the top of the hill. Lúcio shushed him, accepting the fry before craning his neck around the tree they hid behind. “I’m just saying! It was annoying before but now it’s so…  _eugh_.”

Lúcio shoved him over, knocking some fries out of Genji’s boat and eliciting a ‘hey!’ in response. “Let them be! They’re happy! So what if it’s a little obnoxious, and more obvious, and _what were we thinking_ , thinking they had bedroom eyes before. On second thought, you’re right. But I’m happy for them! Plus, this gets Hanzo off your back now, huh?”

“ _Please_ , don’t remind me. I couldn’t stand having them both corner me to talk about their ‘unrequited’ feelings two days in a row. And catching Hanzo post-Jesse activities. There’s not enough liquor in the world to wipe that from my memories.”

Down the slope, Jesse reclined further, groaning audibly as he stretched his arms over his head, gingerly placing his extended arm behind Hanzo. As subtle as he could manage, Hanzo leaned more into Jesse’s space, disguising the move by reaching over to steal a sip from his drink. They settled once more, the smallest fraction of an inch closer, but looking more at ease overall.

 

* * *

  

Jesse’s toes curled into the sheets as Hanzo sucked on his tongue. With every furl of Hanzo’s tongue, Jesse felt his body melt into his bed, sinking further in love at the same rate he was floating to cloud nine.

Callused hands framed his face, brushing strands of loose hair away from his forehead. Astride him, powerful thighs straddled his hips, a pert ass gently rubbing up, down, across Jesse’s lap, friction increasing with every grind. To Jesse, there was no better caress than the feeling of Hanzo’s weight on top of him, tethered together by his arms wrapped around his boyfriend.

The serene calm shattered when Hanzo’s hand traveled towards Jesse’s zipper, reaching his waistband before being gently pushed away. Jesse gasped as they separated, eyes wide, pupils blown, adrenaline coursing through his veins. Fear contended with his arousal, every second that passed bringing with it a weird mix of emotion.

They sat there panting for a few moments, Hanzo kneeling and actively avoiding touching Jesse as much as he could. Jesse looked anywhere but Hanzo, palms rubbing into his eyes to ease his sudden headache. Finally, he sighed as he placed his hands on Hanzo’s thighs, a tender touch to ease the atmosphere.

“Han, babe, I’m sorr--”

“I’m sorry if I pushed--”

They stumbled over themselves, their interruptions giving them an out. They continued to stare at each other while thoughts raced through both of their heads. Jesse broke the silence with a nervous laugh.

“Ha, sorry about that, babe, you were saying?” He looked up at Hanzo’s downturned face, noticing his face soften as his own hands got a fuller hold of his thighs, squeezing gently to ease the other. When silence met him, Jesse continued, “Han, sug, what’s the matter?”

As fluid as liquid, Hanzo bent over Jesse once more, encircling his head with his arms, faces only inches apart. With nothing to block the view, Hanzo forced Jesse to look directly into his eyes. Content with what he saw, Hanzo rubbed their noses together with the slightest of touch, a near silent sigh passing his lips.

“Jesse, are you attracted to me?” Hanzo all but whispered against Jesse’s lips, a chaste kiss shared between them. “I just ask because,” another press, a slide of cheeks, “I’m not feeling… anything.” He sat down resolutely, a swift rub down the length of Jesse’s lap. “Down here.”

Relief washed through Jesse’s body, from the crown of his head to the tips of his toes. A small chuckle escaped his lips as he raised his arms to wrangle Hanzo closer to him, bodies flush together. Before long, his laughter subsided when he pressed a full kiss to Hanzo’s lips, tongue poking through his lips before he pulled back. “God, yes. Hanzo, you don’t know what you do to me.”

Hanzo leaned in close, words tumbling from his lips between short kisses. “How could I,” a kiss, “know,” another kiss, “when I can’t,” a longer kiss, Hanzo biting down on Jesse’s lower lip as he pulled away, “feel it?”

Jesse tried to follow Hanzo’s retreating form, stopped by the same callused hands that had held him so tenderly moments before. Pressed flush against the bed, he looked straight up to the ceiling, wishing he had had time to think of an appropriate response, a natural way to say what he wanted. He came up short, resigned to explain himself in the barest of terms. “I’ve been… tying my dick against my leg every time I knew you were coming over.” Tilting his head down, he noticed Hanzo’s shocked face, mouth opening to retort. “Please don’t make me repeat it,” he interrupted, hearing the click of Hanzo’s teeth as his mouth closed.

Hanzo moved to lie next to Jesse, pressing firmly against his side once he settled. Their hands intertwined over Jesse’s chest, a calming gesture on each other’s part. As Hanzo lied quietly by his side, Jesse gathered the resolve to continue. “I didn’t want to seem overeager. Because, because even the smell of your hair gets me going, and I didn’t want you to think I was a horn dog, or a-- a two pump chump.” Rising to his elbows, Hanzo stared down at Jesse, eyebrows reaching up to his hairline. “And. And I’m also nervous about--” he looked directly into Hanzo’s eyes before finishing, “about finally having sex with you.”

They lied solemnly in each other’s space, Jesse’s words reverberating through their heads. Jesse had known where his reluctance came from, but had never admitted it, either to himself or aloud. He watched with baited breath as Hanzo’s thoughts raced, watched his eyes close as he thought of something to say. Finally, a smile spread across his face when he replied, “You too?”

“‘You too’...? You’ve been nervous about this, too?” Hanzo nodded, lying back down to join Jesse. “Well I’ll be. You seemed so calm and collected, I thought I’d scare you away with my eagerness.”

“I thought the same of you. Believe me when I say I tried everything I could think of to get a reaction out of you.”

“Nah, hon, I just… tied my dick against my leg, god. Saying it again really drives the point home on how stupid that is.” Another laugh passed between them, the previous serenity settling over them once more. Hanzo fidgeted, restless in his position, and swung his leg over Jesse’s thighs, sitting considerably lower than before. His eyes flicked between Jesse’s face and his lap, teeth biting into his bottom lip, in obvious debate with himself. “Do you want to--”

“Can I see it?”

“Y-yeah, of course you can, sugar. Hold up,” he wrestled with his pants button and zipper, pulling his still throbbing erection from his boxers, “... there we go.” Hanzo sighed at the sight of it, causing it to twitch against his stomach. “It’s weird to you too, yeah? We’ve been in this position before, but not like this.”

“It is indeed. But all this time, I’ve always wondered…” Hanzo’s hand inched toward Jesse’s dick, stopping just short of the base. “Jesse, can I--”

“Yes, absolutely, please.” The mere thought of Hanzo’s actual hands made Jesse let out a deep moan, growing longer and louder when rough hands made solid contact. “God, Han, _yes_ ,” a few rough strokes had Jesse moaning out, “this is so much better…”

The hand stopped. Jesse opened his eyes, realizing he had shut them from the sinuous sensation, and looked up at Hanzo’s confused face. “Better? Than what?”

Deep red bloomed across Jesse’s face, feeling it creep down his neck and chest. He averted his eyes, throwing an arm over his face in an attempt to hide away. Still feeling Hanzo’s questioning stare, he sighed, “I may have also… given myself a stranger and thought of you. A few times. It’s actually how I… came to realize how I felt about you.”

With his hand still wrapped around Jesse’s cock, Hanzo put his weight completely on Jesse, leaning close to the other’s lips. “You thought of me doing this to you, did you?” A nod was the only response. “And this is better than that, right?” Another nod, paired with a mangled gasp. “I suppose I should admit my own solo activities.”

Jesse groaned into his balled up fist, eyes rolling into the back of his head with each twist of Hanzo’s wrist along the head of his dick. “Tell me,” he gasped, “ _please, baby_.”

Hanzo looked away, bashful for the first time since they had entered Jesse’s room. He released a small cough, clearing his throat before he continued to jerk Jesse off, thumb rubbing against the foreskin covering the glans, squeezing with every downward pull. “Do you remember that shirt I borrowed when I slept over? I’m not sure if you realized I never gave it back.”

Blood flooded Jesse’s face, casting him in a fuller hue of red. Blinking his damp eyes, Jesse nodded, powerful breaths jostling Hanzo to and fro. “I did notice, but I didn’t rightly mind if you kept it, hon.”

“I…” Hanzo paused, red creeping up his own cheeks at an alarming speed. “That is, um. I would wear it.” His voice became muffled as he dug his head under Jesse’s chin, breathing the nape of his neck deeply. “I’d wear your shirt, Jesse, when I beat off. I got off to the smell of you.” Jesse gasped when Hanzo kissed his neck, nose digging into the area behind his ear. “Stuff the collar into my mouth, taking in the smell,” a deep inhale, “envelope myself in you.”

“Jesus, Han,” Jesse struggled as he wrapped his arms around Hanzo, keeping him level as he rolled them over, this time laying himself atop Hanzo. “Dammit, I’m honest to god afraid of going all the way with you.” A flurry of kisses down Hanzo’s neck prevented him from continuing, only coming back when he reached the brim of Hanzo’s tank. “The things you do to me.”

“What’s stopping you, Jesse? We’ve both been nervous, but why can’t we--” chapped lips muffled the rest of his sentence, swallowing down a groan before he pushed Jesse away, “ _what_ are you afraid of?”

“... I don’t know if I can hold back, to be fuckin’ honest. I want to do so many things to you, make you walk funny for a week. But it’s different now… y’know? This is new for me, and I-I want to take things slow.”

“Oh, Jesse…” Tangled in a passionate kiss, the pair let their hands roam across the other’s body, drawing hushed gasps and throaty moans at every chance. “I feel the same as well.”

They sat through a pregnant pause before they undressed as quickly as possible. Jesse nearly tore his shirt and jeans in his hurry, trying to catch a glimpse of Hanzo removing his pants, appreciating the wiggle and dance Hanzo would make to slide out of them. Had he actually torn his clothes, Jesse wouldn’t have minded one bit.

Fully nude, they embraced, sharing searing kisses throughout the preparation. Jesse whispered sweet nothings, reveling in the feeling of sinking into Hanzo, albeit only fingers. Hanzo whispered his own encouragements, words pouring from his mouth with every upward tug of Jesse’s cock.

“If it hurts, tell me to stop, all right?” Jesse panted into Hanzo’s mouth, voice strained from holding himself well above Hanzo, condom-wrapped cock nudging against Hanzo’s hole. “ _Ah_ , let me know if anythin’ b-bothers you, hon, mmkay?”

“Jesse-- Jess, yes, I’ll let you know, _please_ _hurry_ ,” Hanzo licked a stripe up Jesse’s neck, nipping his chin, “u-unless you’ve forgotten, _haa_ , this-- this ain’t my first rodeo.” The laughter that erupted from Jesse put him at ease, tension rolling of the both of them in waves. “We’ll be okay, Jesse, I’m sure of it.”

Nodding, Jesse pushed Hanzo’s thighs higher up his forearms, careful not to jostle Hanzo as he slowly sank in, eyes falling to half-lid with every inch. “ _Yes_ , _ahh_. You-- _hn_ , you doin’ good? Need me to slow d--”

“Jesse, _please_.” With that last plea, Jesse sank all the way in, leaning forward to meet Hanzo halfway to delve into a deep kiss, pressing his tongue firmly into Hanzo’s mouth. They spent some time tangled together, Hanzo wrapping his legs around Jesse’s back, Jesse in turn burying his fingers in Hanzo’s loose hair.

Reluctantly they parted, gasping directly into the other’s lips, never straying too far. Their breath evened out before long, still lying in their embrace, staying as still as possible.

“How you holdin’ up, babe?” His fingers fiddled through the silken locks, watching Hanzo’s eyes close at the motion.

“Fine, fine. As I told you before, this ain’t my first rodeo.” He chuckled at his own joke, rubbing his eyes clear of the water that had collected since the start of their session. “And you? How are you feeling?”

Shrugging, Jesse leaned back, letting Hanzo’s legs slide down to settle around his hips. “I’m at the gates of heaven, darlin’.” Grabbing Hanzo’s left leg, he pressed a few closed kisses against his calf, traveling up towards a delicate ankle. “ _You feel so good_ , fuck. Why didn’t we do this sooner, _god_.”

“Because we were in denial,” Hanzo laughed, weakly trying to pull his ankle from Jesse’s mouth. “We were just… decompressing.”

“Just guys being dudes…” He gave an easy thrust, the pair moaning openly at the feeling. “I’m glad we’re past that. Can I?”

Taking the minute nod as the ‘yes’ it was, Jesse leaned over Hanzo once more, holding him close as he began to move freely, thrusts staying soft and slow, enjoying the feeling of closeness, of the intimacy the position provided them.

“You still-- _hn_ , still good, hon?” Sweat dripped his face, hair matted down from his exertion.

“Yeah, I’m…” Hanzo exhaled loudly, reaching to grab ahold of himself. “I’m close, Jesse. More, _please_. I-I won’t break, I promise.” With his free hand, he brought his shirt up to his mouth, exposing his heaving chest.

Tearing his eyes from Hanzo’s face, Jesse looked at the newly revealed skin, vision tunneling. “D-did I ever tell you? _Ahh_ , that I would love when you were on top of me, d-during our study sessions… you’d be so gone, I’d stare at your pecs, th-the way they jiggled with every bounce, _fuck_.” He closed his eyes for a few seconds, staring once more when he opened them. “I used to think _that_ was the greatest thing I’d ever seen.”

They groaned in unison as Jesse sped up, Hanzo wrapping his legs tighter around Jesse’s waist, hand squeezing painfully tight around his own cock. “ _Close_ , _close_. _Ahh_ , Jesse, you’re so good.”

“Say my name.”

“Wha-”

“Say my name, _fuck_ , _it sounds so good coming from you_.”

“ _Jesse_!” And he came, spilling over his fist, drops of cum landing as high as his chest, a vision that pushed Jesse over his own edge.

Their bask in the afterglow was cut short when Hanzo complained about Jesse’s larger frame crushing him. Jesse rolled off to lie by Hanzo’s side, keeping eye contact all the while. Before sleep settled in his bones, he pulled Hanzo close, whispering against his shoulder, “Was it good for you?”

With a smirk and a shrug, Hanzo replied, “It was worth the wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!! 
> 
> Thank you guys SO MUCH for joining me on this journey of completing my personal favorite fic of mine :')


	5. The Art Project

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse presents his art installation to the masses, revealing his inner self, as well as his muse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People asked! And people have received! To be fair, I had this posted on my tumblr because it was a drabble, but I realized some people didn't have access to it or didn't follow me, so here it is! For all to view  
> Enjoy~

Chatter echoed throughout the gallery, visitors and artists alike conversing about their works. Along a far wall, Jesse’s collection sat under a focus light, the artist himself standing next to his final project.

Hanzo and Genji, upon entering the gallery, immediately made their way to their friend’s installation, swerving between crowds and avoiding small talk.

“Hey!” Jesse yelled out, spotting his friends fast approaching. “Glad you guys could make it!”

The group huddled closer to exchange hugs, Jesse planting a kiss on Hanzo’s hair during his hug. Pulling away, Hanzo kept his hold on Jesse, leveling him with a soft stare. “Of course I’d come, I told you just this morning, don’t you remember?”

Leaning closer to Hanzo’s face, Jesse replied, “Mmm, my memory’s a bit fuzzy, baby, all I remember is you saying my name. Over and over and _over_ again. Remind me?” Just before their lips could touch, a forced cough brought them out of their musings.

“As happy as I am for you guys, this honeymoon phase is a little _too_ obnoxious and long lasting.”

“Fuck off, Genji,” Hanzo smiled into Jesse’s neck, flipping his brother off from behind Jesse’s back.

“Yeah Genji, I can appreciate and admire _this_ amazing work of art as much as I want, isn’t that right, babe?” Instead of replying, Hanzo buried face harder into Jesse’s neck, a halfhearted smack to his back the only reply.

“If you guys are done, I’d really like to see your pieces with _your_ commentary, McCree.”

“Yeah, yeah, no problem.” With a final kiss, he pulled away from Hanzo, intent on displaying his quarter projects. “Where do you want to start? I have my daily sketches in that book over there, some sculpting pieces, and my final project on this wall right here.” When neither replied, he chose for them. “Sketchbook it is!”

Jesse pulled the book from its stand, explaining the purpose of the exercise as he flipped through each page of sketches. The group stopped when they reached the page labeled “Sculpture Garden”.

Nobody said a word as they stared down at the pages filled with sketch after detailed sketch of-- “ _Me_?”

“I remember this day…” Jesse’s voice took on a soft edge, nothing more than a hushed whisper escaping his lips. “The prompt had been to draw something in the sculpture garden, and I had seen you walking through on your way to class. The prompt didn’t say it _had_ to be a sculpture, so I decided to draw something much more interesting and special.” He looked up at catch Hanzo’s wide eyes, noticing a small blush begin to form. “And beautiful, too, if I’m being honest.”

Hanzo hid his face in his hands at the same moment Genji let out a groan, muttering to himself about honeymoon phases and obnoxious couples. “So,” Genji forced out, “you’ve been in love, or at least smitten with him _that_ long?”

Jesse looked up from his sketches, caught off guard. “Huh. Never really thought of it like that before.” He caught Hanzo’s eyes, blushing in turn. “But y-yeah. I guess.”

He ignored Genji’s soft mutter of “unbelievable”, making his way to his final project. “And this,” he gestured to the large canvas, “my best work yet. Feast your eyes on this beaut.”

The brothers gazed at the painting, eyes roving over the multiple bare bodies on display. The theme for the final project had been Life Drawing, any type, any amount, any focus. For his project, Jesse had focused on the male figure, specifically on torsos and upper thighs, and everything in between.

As Genji lead a conversation about the technique Jesse used in his project, Hanzo’s eyes zeroed in on the finer details of the work, mouth falling open and a blush overtaking his face the more he looked. Before anyone could notice his reaction, he called for Genji’s attention, “Genji! Bring me drink? Please?”

“...Sure. I’ll be, right back?” As soon as Genji had crossed a good distance, Hanzo pulled Jesse down by the scruff of his shirt, face burning and eyes focused.

“Han? What’s wro--”

“ _Those_.” He pointed to the detailed male anatomy. “Did you use a model, or from memory?”

Confused, Jesse looked at his painting, thinking on his thought process. “From memory, I’m sure. Why?”

Hanzo lowered his head, rubbing his eyes with free hand. “Jesse. I--” He paused again, attempting to regain his voice. “Mine. You drew my dick. At least 10 times.”

Jesse reeled back, staring intently at his painting before turning back to Hanzo. Another quick take, and--

“ _Oh my god_.” He ran his hands through his hair, head bowed and face painted pink. It was just as Genji turned the corner when he yelled, “ _That long_??”

Genji, hands full of drinks, slowly looked at an equally red Hanzo, before saying, “I don’t even want to know.”

“...You don’t want to know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! That's the end! Final installation!
> 
> It's amazing that a small, intrusive idea became this thing, growing uncontrollably from a oneshot.
> 
> Thank you all for reading! 
> 
> Come talk to me on [tumblr!](https://squelchsquelch.tumblr.com)
> 
> Come talk to me more on [twitter!](https://www.twitter.com/invizidick)
> 
> Help me help you! Consider supporting me and my cats! I have a link on my profile page as well as on my tumblr and twitter :)
> 
> Now with MORE AMAZING FANART AHHHHHHHHH!!! Thank you @kojiak on tumblr!!! View the [infamous Bouqet of Dildos here](http://kojiak.tumblr.com/post/162073056064/commission-for-my-dad-squelchsquelch-a-scene)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this!!  
> As always, let me know if you spot any errors, changes in tone/tense, etc!
> 
> Come talk to me on [tumblr!](https://squelchsquelch.tumblr.com)
> 
> Come talk to me more on [twitter!](https://www.twitter.com/invizidick)
> 
> Consider supporting me and my cats! Links in my bio!
> 
> ALSO!!! The lovely and so so so soooo talented kingrepulsive on tumblr drew fanart!! Check it out [here](https://squelchsquelch.tumblr.com/post/157441809664/kingrepulsive-feelin-down-whats-better-than)
> 
> Here's a little relevant [post](https://squelchsquelch.tumblr.com/post/155336114079)


End file.
